


Escrito de un Alfa |Stony|

by Yondu7490



Category: Captain America, StevexTony - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), capitanamericaxironman, stony - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Omegaverse, Stony - Freeform, alfa - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yondu7490/pseuds/Yondu7490
Summary: El simple escrito de un alfa hacía su omega.
Relationships: Capitan America/Iron man, Steve/Tony
Kudos: 6





	Escrito de un Alfa |Stony|

**Author's Note:**

> Título en Wattpad: Escrito de un alfa *Stony*  
> Nombre de perfil en Wattpad: Yondu7490
> 
> (Por si me quieren seguir allá).

La primera vez que te vi, te odié, no sabes cuanto te odié. 

Eras un alfa presumido con un asqueroso pero atrayente olor a sándalo. Tú comportamiento no ayudaba, arrogante, egocéntrico, play-boy, nada a lo que yo estuviera acostumbrado, pero de igual forma me atrajiste tanto como el Sol a la Luna. Luego te conocí mas íntimamente y me sentí un completo estúpido por haberte odiado al inicio. Eras una buena persona, perfecta a mis ojos; mi omega destinado, el ser mas perfecto y mío que algún día mis manos pudieran tocar.

Todo era perfecto; el primer beso, la primera vez, la primera escena de celos que protagonizamos, la marca de unión. Sin duda, tú eras mi perdición.

Nunca antes habíamos peleado de tal manera tantas veces, no después de que te marcase

Fue mi culpa, lo admito.

Fue mi error, lo acepto.

¿Te lo merecías? Claro que no. Es solo que volver a ver a un Omega de mi pasado, a mi mejor amigo vivo, movió algo dentro de mi, un sentido casi paternal; se lo debía.

¿Te herí? Sí, admito que sí y lo sabía, pero en esos momentos la seguridad de mi mejor amigo era mucho mas importante que tú.

¿Lamento haberte gritado?. 

¿Lamento haberte llamado "Omega defectuoso" por el simple hecho de que no aceptaste mi postura en los acuerdos?. 

¿Lamento dejarte en Siberia?.

¿Lamento haber preferido a mi amigo en vez de ti?.

¿Lamento haberte herido en esa injusta pelea?.

A todas las anteriores preguntas es un: sí, y lo lamento tanto, no sabes cuanto lo hago.

Todos me culpan, no lo dicen en voz alta pero se que lo hacen y, sinceramente, me lo merezco. Me lo merezco en verdad.

También lamento haber besado a la agente 13 antes de la pelea en el aeropuerto. 

Lamento haber usado mi voz de mando contra ti, contra mi omega. Lamento haber ocultado lo de tus padres. Enserio lo lamento.

¿Podrías perdonarme? No, creo que preferirías arrancarte la piel a mordiscos en vez que perdonarme. Yo no me perdonaría si fuera tú; te herí, te lastimé, te ignoré, te grité, te golpeé. Por mi culpa perdiste a nuestro.... A tu bebé, a tu cachorro. 

¿Sabes? Bruce me entregó el sobre con tu carta (aunque tu siempre te quejaras de lo primitivo del papel y tinta), escrita antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores entre nosotros. No sabes cuánto lloré al leerla. Seguramente las letras no expresaban enteramente tu felicidad cuando te enteraste de que tendrías un cachorro, lo sé, también te preguntaste porqué ya no pasaba más tiempo contigo, porqué olía a Omega, porqué olía diferente, porqué era seco y tosco contigo y mas idioteces mías, pero le restaste importancia, prestando más atención a que estabas preñado. 

Querías llamarlo Peter, Peter Rogers-Stark. 

En verdad lo lamento, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni por un segundo, siempre pensando en el "¿qué hubiera pasado sí... ?".

Fallé como alfa.

Fallé como esposo.

Fallé como pareja.

Fallé como amigo.

Todos perdimos algo en la llamada "Guerra Civil", algo recuperable, pero, sin duda, tú fuiste quien más perdió; perdiste algo invaluable: tú orgullo y a aquel ser que te daba ánimos para seguir adelante aún por sobre todo lo que te hería día con día.

Ni siquiera noté el cambio en tu olor, ¿tan horrible alfa fuí?.

Me siento miserable, tan solitario y deprimido, ¿así te sentiste tú, cariño?.

Solo espero que en este momento te encuentres riendo con tu cachorro entre tus brazos, teniendo ese futuro que te negué.

Lo siente,  
Steve


End file.
